Sleeping With the Devil - What a Beautiful Massacre
by Vordax0110
Summary: I have spent my short life with him, a man that, as far as I'm aware, has no name, a man that I call 'Master', my creator and the man that holds my heart. Sasunaru-Yaoi / Shounen ai AU My name is Project U-0319 and I love the man known to many as 'The Devil'.
1. Prolougue

**Sleeping With the Devil – What a Beautiful Massacre**

_This is a new SasuNaru idea that has been pestering me for a while now and I've finally managed to start putting my ideas to paper - or something akin to that .Although this is rather short, even considering it is a prologue, the actual chapters will be much larger in comparison. The reason it is short is that I wanted Naruto's past/creation to be shown through small flash backs of some kind, or perhaps a diary from Sasuke's POV at the end of every chapter but I think this is a key part of the story that should be known from the beginning.  
The first chapter will be up some time in the next week depending on the amount of free time I have._

_Vordax0110__ ~ The AN is longer than the Prologue... *Sigh*_

**Prologue**

"The winner is - Sasuke Uchiha!"

The words echo through my head, I could feel the happiness radiating from my master, or I think could but I wasn't sure; his expression remained passive. Even if he didn't show it, I hoped he was proud of me, I know I am just a tool he made to win, unaware of emotions and a heart. But that's a lie. When I was activated the first thing I saw was my master, he explained to me my purpose, to be his toy and win this underground competition. Designed for perfection, I'd just hoped I could live up to such standards, but it seems I did if the trophy being handed to my master is anything to go by.

**The story of Project U-0319 is just beginning.**


	2. Chap I

_The first official chapter is done, It includes 3 short parts but this is to introduce even more, sigh, it explains Naruto's feeling to some extent and also introduces Jiraiya's new role.  
I wanted to get this out as I'm not here for the next week – ish, so that means no updates for the next 5 days but there will be one the next week as planned._

_~ Vordax ~ I still have to shorten these. Ugh._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**Masuta - Master**_

**Chapter I**

"It is done, My Lord." I could feel the dry blood on my fingers as I held them in front of me, bowing slightly. I hear a grunt in response.

"Rise," I do so, though I dare not look him in the eye as he sits, so calmly, behind his ornate, dark wood desk, holding an air of superiority that I can't help but admire, "I expect the body is already disposed of." I t wasn't a question.

"Of course, Masuta." He nods, I could tell he didn't care; the body was that of a thug and therefore could hold no purpose to him and his 'Master Plan' as I liked to call it in the safety of my own mind.

"You may leave." He makes a dismissive gesture from his chair as he turns back to the computer that sits on his desk, missing the low bow I make before leaving the room. Once in the corridor I let myself breathe again, every time I see him I get anxious. I know I'm not meant to be able to feel emotions as the will get in the way of my work but I can't help it, when I know I was made for him I can't help but feel it might mean something. Though, saying that, I was created for a purpose, a purpose I'm scared of, to be his perfect weapon. My Masuta, entered me into competitions, under the guise of me being a new experiment but that isn't completely untrue, I am one of many, although the rest of the 'projects' have been killed because the weren't – as I was told- 'to his liking'.

I move quickly towards my chambers, not too far away from my Masuta's considering he's next door. As soon as I close the door, I shuffle over to my queen size bed before collapsing onto the sheets, I was exhausted; I had been sent to retrieve a package from one of Masuta's associates, though I had failed to realise it was a trap before I entered the warehouse, the associate (a man I now know to be James Martin) managed to escape but I killed the thug that was going to grab from behind with a rag of chloroform.

Although I could feel the fatigue gnawing at my consciousness, I just couldn't will myself to close my eyes, I wanted to see my Masuta; I could feel the empty feeling rising in my chest, I know he doesn't care for me, or to such an extent to love me, I can't just mean nothing, right? I'm his life's work after all – or, that's what I like to think, his true feelings are mystery.

I block the thoughts out as I stand up slowly, deciding to at least remove my clothes before going to bed... Though as I lie here I just wish I was in his tight embrace.

"Sasuke."

Looking up from his work said man sighed as he moved on to a new form, ignoring the white haired man that stood proudly at the entrance of his office.

"Hn," He grunted in response," can I help you Jiraiya?"

"Talkative today I see." the hermit tried, a large grin sketched on to his face.

"What do you want?"

"I've found James; he was boarding a flight to America, I believe, or was it, Australia?" The man wondered.

"It's not important. What is though is what you did to the body."

"You think I killed him?"

"If you didn't it would make tomorrow all the more sweet." The Uchiha replied simply.

"Good thing I didn't then," Jiraiya chuckled nervously as Sasuke began to glare.

"Is there a reason your staying?" the raven demanded.

"Project U-0319 is becoming more active. We never thought he would progress this quickly."

"He'll be having a day of soon so I want you to monitor him, I'll see if I can find some time to talk to him about the finer details of his creation, an identity would be a good start." Sasuke sighed, restraining himself from yawning as he watched the clock on the opposite strike midnight.

"I'll see what I can do." As he finished the older man left silently.

Looking down at the sheet in his hand Sasuke mumbled the words to himself, barely audible to any poor man or woman that happen to stumble across Sasuke this late at night. Sliding the paper into the shredder, he then picked up the next one in a tight grasp, a fierce scowl set on his features.

I wake up with the salty taste of sweat on my lips, I can feel the heavy drops gliding across my skin as I sit up, recovering my breath and pool of sheets around my waist. Raising my hand to forehead I wipe the substance away wiping it on my knee as I move to the get up.

Looking at the time before making any plans for the morning I realize it's far too early to do anything productive so, deciding to take a shower, I shed my boxers and step into the refreshing if not freezing cold water, letting out a slow breath as I start to feel it warm up.

Getting dressed in and orange t-shirt and black shorts I make my way towards the dining room, admiring the extravagant amount of food already set out on the table. Sitting down at one end a butler quickly comes over to me, offering my different kinds of beverages and food – I hate being served like this, it makes me feel so pathetic and helpless.

"Are you okay, sir?" He noticed my silence.

"Yes, fine." I say stiffly, _'I don't usually talk to the servants, though saying that makes me sound like a ponce,' _I let out a small chuckle at my inner monolog, I guess creating it was what helped me get more relaxed when I was first made.

"Of course, sir." He looked at me like I was some sort of mad man. He pours me a cup of tea before settling it next to my plate. I thank him with a smile as he leaves, probably to tell the other servants about the Masuta's weird project.

After a few moments I finally decide to eat the pancakes I had chosen, topped with sugar, lemon juice and whipped cream, though sadly – or happily in my opinion- my Masuta decided to grace me with his presence. My eyes widen. It had been ages since he had joined me for a meal, I was told he was always so busy with work and therefore decided to eat in his office.

"Good morning," I try but he just nods as another butler serves him bacon, poached eggs and tomatoes, "Did you sleep well?"

"Hn." At least I was getting something

I quickly finish my pancakes and begin to start pushing my chair back when he decides to stop me. "Could you visit me in my chambers tomorrow night?"

**I could not have nodded my head more eagerly.**


	3. Chap II

_You can thank Black Veil Brides for this chapter, as they were what provided me with ideas for future sub plots. The book 'When I Was Yours' does not exist as far as I'm aware but if it does, I, of course, take no ownership._

_~Vordax~ Enjoy._

**Chapter II**

_**If I had to choose between you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say, "I love you". -Unknown-**_

The thorns of a rose prick my skin as I imagine you giving me the deep crimson item in part of an elaborate confession, you hold my hand so delicately, I feel like a feather, floating through a slow breeze across the vast gardens that surround the mansion, your soft pale lips open, as if you're about to say something:

"I have been told to prepare you for your meeting."I break out of my revere when I feel a cold hand on my shoulder, I turn to find Kakashi; Sasuke's 'right hand man' you could call him.

"Prepare?" What would I need to be prepared for? I could feel the worry starting to worm its way into my thoughts, 'what if's circulating. "What for?" I managed to choke out.

"Sasuke has requested that you be dressed in proper attire for the meeting."

"I've seen him loads of times in his office before!" I protested – I hate choosing clothes, who cares anyway they're only pieces of cloth draping over your body for a few hours before you change them.

"Please, do not protest, it shall only take a moment."

With this said I soon find myself in a room, lined with shelves and occasionally a mannequin or bust - decorated with colourful clothing and headpieces that seem to defy gravity. In the centre I stand arms out, on a raised platform, as black haired woman in a kimono of various shades of purple moves around me at dizzying speeds, moving fabric across my body as if I am some kind of dress up doll.  
She finally stops, stepping back from her work; she looks me up and down, before scuttling off to look into a cupboard or something.

Kakashi chuckles as I throw him a glare from where I stand, "You wound me so," He clutches his hand to his chest leaning back comically, as if he were dying, "You know, Hinata has spent a lot of time on this, not only will you be seeing Sasuke at the meeting, it will be used for his twenty-first birthday as well, you know." His right eye seemed to turn into and upside down 'U', I swear he was smiling,

"I don't understand why I must wear such formal clothing to just see my Masuta, I've done it before." I mutter, I didn't know if I wanted and answer to be honest; maybe Sasuke was tired of me and was hoping to sell me off, I could feel my heart beat pick up at the thought, 'I don't want that' my mind seemed to scream at me. I decide to push the idea to the back of my mind when I see Hinata returning to her 'model',

She held an earpiece which she carefully put onto me before allowing me to turn around to face the mirrors – I wore a simple fire orange kimono with darker flames rising from the base, a black obi with the Uchiha fan on the left side, a the tradition dating back for thousands of years. On my ear I wore a black and orange cuff which wrapped around in the shape of a fox to my stud piercing

I quickly thank her as I removed the clothing, bowing as I followed Kakashi to my chambers as I had no idea where we were, I had always avoided this part of the mansion, I'd been told this was where the barracks was held, I had always avoided my Masuta's men as they seemed to think they're better than me, the way the requested they I be killed when I was first being created didn't help my judgment much, either.

"Sasuke isn't giving you away, he isn't going to kill you, he wishes to give you a gift." The sound of Kakashi's crisp voice against the cold silence makes me shudder but my eyes so widen as the 'what if's' disappear, into small whiffs of air.  
Before I could say anything, he pushes me into my quarters saying only, "Stay in here until you are collected by one of the butlers," before I hear the lonely sound of the door hitting its frame.

**L?NE BREAK**

**Sasuke U. Log 1143**

_I believe this to be our final subject, he's progressing at a rapid rate and we may be able to remove him from the tank early, the other doctors and I are already discussing names, though we think that we should wait a year or two before finalizing such a thing as this success may not be forever._

**Sasuke U. Log 1159**

_Project U-0319 will be removed from the chamber and monitored in his provided chambers for the next two to three months, once this time has passed he will receive monthly check ups by Dr. Tsunade in the guise of an ailment. After nine months this will only occur every half year._

The raven haired man looked up from his work as he heard the lazy voice of his tutor and personal assistant; "He has no idea about the reason of this meeting, young master, should he really be left in the dark?"

A grunt in the darkened room was the only response.

"Of course, I shall greet our guests upon their arrival." Kakashi turned to leave, he didn't wish to disturb his Masuta at such an important time during the year; Christmas was to arrive soon, meaning their sales figures would go through the roof.

"He shouldn't be informed until later this evening,"

Kakashi nodded, "Your brother will know nothing until our guest have retired to their rooms." Once said he left, without any sign of a goodbye, he knew Sasuke didn't like it when people said 'goodbye,' it reminded him too much of his parents, such a terrible tragedy indeed.

"Kakashi, would you be able to transfer my notes to Sasuke's computer so can check them?" Jiraiya interrupted unknowingly.

"Of course, when do you need it done by?"

"Before seven tonight, would be great." A large grin appeared on the older man's face, "I have some _research _that needs doing."

"Hai, just make sure I get the draft copy." Kakashi's one visible closed, as if he were smiling.

**L?INE BREAK**

I don't understand.

What does Masuta want from me?

I have completed every task he has set me, every chance to prove to him I was worthy of his love. Maybe I am. Maybe this will be like my dream, a rose in my hand and a blush on my face but this wasn't going to be like my dreams. No matter what Kakashi says.

As I have wondered through many hallways of the mansion for several months now, I am beginning to wonder my Masuta's real name, I've heard he is called Sasuke and, on occasion, I have heard the mention of an Itachi but most of the maids just call him 'Masuta'. I don't care though, a name is just a title, and, although I would love to have one, I find them unnecessary.

Now, as I lay on the silk soft sheets of my bed I contemplate my thoughts. Masuta calling my name across the gardens, as he does now but U-0319 is not nearly as nearly as elegant as Maximilian, and if he does he usually only does it once before leaving one of the guards to do it for him. I hate the animals know as _guards_. They look ugly and smell like out of date ramen.

I look around myself, searching for a source of entertainment, I decide to read. A surprising option for me but it was my favourite book, 'When I Was Yours'. I had read it more times than I could wish to think, the story of a girl and her love torn apart by a horrible bitch. Or, she is in my opinion, but the thing is both the _bitch_ and her love die, causing my to cry every time for the lead. The first time I had read it was the first time I cried, I thought I was leaking!

**I laugh at the thought now but I never realised how ignorant I truly was.**


	4. Chap III

_So, here we are chapter three, so glad I got this out; I recently posted another story called Damaged Goods... Had to do a bit of work to it and re - upload it, sorry to anyone who favourite / alert it, I hope you don't mind checking it out again but now that the hassle is over I can get back to some sort of schedule..._

_A little bit of Sasuke!_

_~Vordax~ Enjoy._

**Chapter III**

_**Love, Lust, Lost and Life. – The four line project-**_

"Good morning, Masuta!"

"It is good to see you, My Lord!"

"You look well, Masuta!"

Scowling the raven ignored the greetings as he rubbed his eyes before blinking a few times after one of the maids that entered opened the curtains, allowing light to flood into his chambers. Sitting up he pushed down his duvet so it sat around his waist.

"Masuta, can I interest you with breakfast in bed before your meeting at half two?" the second maid, a girl named Kei, questioned – earning a grunt in response. Taking this as a 'yes' the women rushed out of the room, returning moments later with platters of the man's favourite foods, placing them on the small fold out table that sat over his lap, not forgetting a small vase which held a single daffodil, not his first choice, he had to admit. "Is there anything else you need?" The first maid – the one that opened his curtains- asked.

"No." Taking the tone of his voice the women took this as a sign to leave, allowing the man to relax in peace without their intruding stares of 'admiration' and 'love'. Oh, how it disgusted him. He'd grown up with only his brother for company in his childhood home, a small – ish mansion on the outskirts of Tokyo, so moving to Konoha had been a huge change for him, he became the subject of hundreds of fan - girl dreams. This said his brother didn't do much better; the fan - girls that became too old for it to seem 'legal' to be going after him soon found his nii-san.

Finishing of his salmon he pushed the table of his lap, getting out of his bed he proceeded to strip before taking a shower, after which he dressed in the a dark blue that was close to black, a crimson obi which proudly showed the Uchiha fan on the back. After styling his hair into the infamous duck shape he left his chambers to prepare for his guests, calling for Kakashi to follow him on his way out as he found the man sitting outside his door reading his favourite orange book.

"Our subjects will be arriving half an hour into the meeting with your father and the Akatsuki."

"Kakashi what have I told you about mentioning the Akatsuki so openly in the mansion? Both the Hokage of Konaha and its people don't know yet, we don't know how easily it could leak out – especially with the type of maids we have at the moment."

"I apologise, My Lord. I assume they are going to be told soon?"

"We'll see, after we are done with _him_, we will be discussing such acts." Finding themselves outside Sasuke's office the two parted, the raven entered the room while Kakashi left to finalise the menu for their guests.

Sasuke's office had always been his sort of 'sanctuary', although most would expect it to be his bedroom, he was not allowed to put a lock on his bedroom door, something about if he were attacked in his sleep, he didn't particularly remember listening to his father... Ever, really. He supposed the only reason he was allowed a lock on his office door was because it was a keypad lock and Kakashi knew the code. Stupid Itachi. He gave his father the idea that he would be attacked while he was sleeping; couldn't he keep his damn nose out of his little brothers business? It wasn't like he cared when they were younger.  
Sasuke sighed as he just about fell into the chair behind his desk, laying his head onto the dark oak wood with a light 'thump'.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this, I shouldn't have given in to him." Sitting up once more, he straightened out his kimono, wiping some imaginary dirt from his shoulder; he didn't want to look like an idiot in front of his father, even if it was begrudgingly. Checking the grandfather clock beside the door he noticed it was incredibly close to the arrival of his father, the Akatsuki would be coming an hour later.

Scowling, he left his office- he thought he had more time to think about what he was going to do. He wasn't sure if he could go through with it, giving his life work to the Akatsuki for a period of time that didn't have a decided end date, he didn't even know if his project would come back as they anticipate. Distracted by his jumbled though process ('Very un –Uchiha like' he reminded himself) he didn't notice that his father was already waiting in the parlour.

"Are you going to stand there like a lemon or are you going to welcome your dear Father?" The low voice of the man caused Sasuke to wince.

"Good afternoon, Father." He said before he nodded towards Kakashi who had been silently smiling in the corner of the room, '_probably laughing at me'_ flashed across the raven's mind. The man walked towards the table, bowed, before proceeding to serve tea and various small foods.

"Sasuke, I wanted to get here before our arranged date to see how you are keeping the manor and to find out how you were doing as the head of the house. Oh and your Mother sends thanks for the kimono you sent her for her birthday she wore it for your cousins wedding."

"It's been going fine, nothing catastrophic. When will Mother be coming?"

"Tomorrow at noon." The conversation was soon replaced with silence, only broken by the sound of clattering from their tea cups and the long sigh that escaped the identical annoyed scowls of both Uchiha's as they waited for the rest of their party to arrive.

A knock soon echoed across the room from the entrance, Kakashi went to open the door to find out if it was who they were expecting instead he found a blond in a fire orange kimono that had black flames rising from the bottom like a silhouette. A black obi was wrapped around his waist along with a deep orange fox cuff adorning his ear. Even Sasuke's mouth –albeit cliché – was slightly ajar, though he quickly corrected himself.

"Can I help you, Project U-0319?" His voice was monotone, he didn't want his father to know how proud he truly was of his work, he would be called arrogant, how rich coming from such a man.

The blond mumbled something before turning beetroot red as he shuffled into the room, perching on one of the sofas, "Sorry, Kakashi told me I should be here for three." He bowed his head politely.

**I didn't know I could turn red in such situations, I guess I hadn't grasped 'emotions' as well as I thought I had.**


	5. Chap IV

_Chapter four has arrived (Finally) I'm so bad at keeping up on schedules but I shall try harder! The next chapter of Damaged Goods shall be up ASAP as well as Kyubbi's Review of the World but it depends, as this week I've been on holiday and unable to access the internet (Help!) but any who enjoy this new chapter!_

_~Vordax~ Please Review._

_**Chapter IV**_

**To the world you might be one person, but to one person you might be the world. – Unknown – **

Piercing blue eyes blurred, as tears threatened to fall, quickly blinking to rid them of his vision as to not disturb the men in front of him with the whimpers that were sure to come, the blond bit his lower lip.

'_They were right.'_

"When will the boy be coming back, un?" A blond man with a long ponytail questioned.

"Five years from now?" Sasuke's Father looked questioningly towards said son; who nodded in return. "Five years it is. He will be leaving two days from now." The rest of the men nodded in agreement as they prepared some papers to be signed.

'_Masuta doesn't care.'_

"I trust he will not be seriously harmed during training?" Sasuke's words were unheard by his project as he signed the dotted line.

"Of course, Otouto." Itachi answered for the group, following Sasuke's actions with a pen of his own.

**L?NE BREAK**

The next two days past quickly, to Naruto at least, he spent them in his room, pondering if he should find his Masuta and ask him to stop this nonsense. Alas, he decided against it, it was what it Masuta wanted. The man knew what was best for him, or that's what he told himself. To be completely honest he didn't even know who to blame, he wanted to blame his Masuta but he couldn't find it in himself. Deciding to do as he was told; he packed a bag and left it outside of his room, Kakashi had told him one of the other butlers, a boy called Kiba if he remembered rightly, would collect it.

He wasn't there when he left; his Masuta was in a meeting when he was taken – dressed in the same clothing as two days before. He didn't get a chance to tell his Masuta about this new feeling and he didn't know who else to ask. He had attempted to ask Kakashi but he didn't know how to phrase himself, so he asked if he could have some ramen instead.

He rode towards his new 'home' in a black car with tinted windows; his driver wore a mask and referred to himself in the third person, something the blond was quite fascinated by.

"Are you looking forward to training? Tobi is! Your Masuta will be really happy!"

"Ugh." He was lost for words.

"Pein-sama said Tobi was a good boy for picking you up; do you think Tobi is a good boy?"

"Tobi is a good boy?" And he thought he was hyper, this Tobi guy was barely paying any attention on the road; the blonds hand was just about white as they swerved to avoid a cyclist. "Does Tobi know where he's going?"

The man nodded enthusiastically before replying, "Tobi bought a lady to tell him." He pointed to a sat-nav that sat in the middle of the dash board. "Does Naruto have a lady to tell him things?"  
Naruto... It was the name given to him so he would have to be called his project name for the rest of his life; Naruto... weren't they those things he sometimes got in ramen. Fishcakes? Why was he named fishcake?

"No, Naru – I don't have a lady to tell me things."

"Oh." The masked man didn't sound happy, "why not?"

"I didn't know they existed."

"Don't worry, Tobi will teach you!"

'_Help me'_ the blond thought in dread.

They arrived at their destination around half five to a prepared dinner of rice and roasted pork, which of course did not please Naruto, the lack of choice was not what he was used to, "Do you have any beef? Or maybe some chicken or fish? And some pasta would be quite nice too." He slightly drooled at the thought of such an amount of food.

"No." A man in a dark blue kimono scowled, "we serve two meals a day, each is decided a week in advance if you have something you'd like, take it up with the chefs on Monday." With each word saliva flew at the blonds face causing him to scowl not that unlike that of the older mans.

"Don't worry Naruto; Tobi will eat the pork if you don't like it!" The masked man cheered causing Naruto to sigh, he didn't mind the pork he just thought most people had choice for dinner. Deciding he was both tired and hungry from his travels he sat down at his assigned place and quietly ate the food he was served.

**L?NE BREAK**

He could almost cry, the people here were horrible, he missed his Masuta and he missed his room, he missed the really mean guards, he missed his large choice of food at every meal and he missed – hic -.'_I just want to go home'_, there he admitted it, the people here were trained in the art of torture, he could feel it in his _aching_ body. He was taken from his bed every morning at four to eat breakfast and start training at five; he would get a break at eight for the toilet and a glass of water after which he would have more training until twelve. After this he would be moved onto theory which lasted until five at which he would receive dinner before an hour of specialist testing, lastly he would have would have a monitored meditation session until he was allowed to collapse onto his bed.

He was told that once they found his speciality he would be assigned a suitable tutor instead of being passed around, although this meant there was a possibility he would get Konan (the nicest in his opinion) this also meant he might get someone like Kisame, Hidan or Zetzu. He shuddered at the thought.

**Not everyone is good when making a first impression; I guess I should have looked at myself before judging others.**


End file.
